Love and Law
by Kriegslied
Summary: Barron, a Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites who enforces the law on the Agri-world Orbel. Then we have Roslyn an Eldar women stuck on Orbel just trying to make it home. After Baron hit Roslyn with his car, his damnable sense of kindness forces him to take care of her and all the problems she piles on him when she wakes. (This fic won't stick exactly to the lore of 40k, research sucks)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the First chapter of Love and Law; this Fic is the star pupil in my eye and I'm very excited to start writing this so I'm just gonna leave you here have fun.**

Baron

Baron sighed, thinking to himself as he waited for the transporter to take him to yet another incident

 _food stolen from another home, that had to be the tenth time this week, why was someone stealing food on an Agri-world, a world meant literally just for farming, and Orbel was a world that produced food primarily, but never mind that, what's bothersome is whoever the hell it is that had the nerve to do this under my goddamn watch?_

Baron's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice over the speakers "Major, you have arrived at your destination. Major, you have arrived at your destination"

Baron opened the door to see a small house surrounded by what most houses were surrounded by on Orbel, crops, fields of crops that spanned out for miles, Baron hated these fields silently as he approached the house

 _I'll be surprised if this person can give me even a clue to who the hell is doing this_

Baron stepped up to the door and knocked loudly, and then waited for a minute, nobody answered, so he stepped forward again and knocked louder this time making sure to yell this time.

"This is Major Baron of the Adeptus Arbites, I'd like to talk with you if that's ok"

Again, baron waited, but this time a middle-aged man answered the door before he knocked again.

"How are ya sir" the man said while bowing down politely

"I'm fine, but I'd like to talk about the incident that happened here recently" Baron said in a monotone voice trying his best not to show any hint of irritation.

The man righted himself and motioned for Baron to come into the house. Stepping in Baron was surprised to see how clean it was, it looked as clean as any home you'd see on any civil world.

The man sat down on a small couch and baron took a seat across from him

"what is it that'd you'd like to talk about" the man said in an accent that just pissed Baron off for no reason whatsoever.

Baron cleared his throat "yes, to start off I'd like to know if you saw any specific details that you could tell me about the suspect"

The man nodded "yeah, I did see 'er, she was tallish about yay high" the man said raising his hand just slightly above his head. "with long… oh what was it… oh, it was black hair, and she also had these big long ears that ended all pointy like, I reckon she was one of them Eldar"

Baron rubbed his temples "Do you remember anything else from that night, like what she was wearing, what her face looked like, maybe she said something to you, anything will help the investigation" Baron seriously doubted that this man would be able to describe anything with a hint of intelligence, but he was willing to try.

The mans eye lit up as if he had just remembered the most important thing in the world "I do remember her face, she had these deep purple eyes that just stared into your soul as if you were inferior to her in every way possible, but that's about all I remember, after that I felt something hit me and I went out like a light" the man smiled like a child who answered a question right and expected a reward, the urge to punch the man in the face was hard to suppress for Baron.

They both stood up from the couch "Thank you sir, what you have given me today will be a great help towards catching the thief, have a good day" with this Baron shook the man's hand and turned on his heel and walked out of the house.

* * *

Baron was once again sitting in the transporter, now heading back to his office, along the ride he thought to himself.

 _Man, this case is gonna be hell, first a series of thefts now apparently being committed by an Eldar of all things, which only raised questions like why an Eldar was on Orbel of all places._

Baron continued to ponder over this until the Transporter stopped and announced "Major, you have arrived at your destination. Major you have arrived at your destination"

Baron cursed that voice under his breath as he stepped out of the transporter and walked up the steps to his office. Inside Baron sat at his desk writing down the details the man had given him "Female Eldar, long black hair, about five feet eight inches tall, with purple eyes" Baron mumbled these details to himself as he wrote them down.

Baron stopped to look around his office, awards, weapons of various forms, a flag bearing the symbol of the Adeptus Arbites, and numerous other items that decorated its walls he sighed "this promotion was supposed to be something big for me, I had expected to be assigned to a civil world or at the least a industrial world, but NO it had to be an Agri-world, a world with a population of less than five million, and the only thing on this damn planet other than fields of crops are houses filled with idiots who grow the damn things" Baron didn't want to dwell on this but in his eye it was a problem, Baron had been a prime example of the Adeptus Arbites and he felt insulted that he was assigned to an Agri-world.

Putting this aside, Baron decided that he wasn't going to be able get any work done and began gathering the files splayed across his desk and putting them in their respective spots in the cabinet next to his desk. Locking the door to his office Baron strode over to his car and got inside sliding the key into the ignition turning it on. Baron backed up and pulled out deciding to take the long route home to give him time to relax and look at … well the only thing there was on Orbel, crops.

 _I don't even know what the hell the crops here are, all I know is that the planet makes too damn much of it, every meal has the stuff in it and personally it's starting to bother the hell out of me._

Baron was brought out of his thoughts by a girlish scream and a loud thud as his car slammed into the person in front of him.

Baron slammed on the brakes and stepped out of the car "Please don't be another kid, I really don't want to deal with that paper work again"

Sprinting around to the front of the car Baron saw a woman lying on the ground, Baron knelt and turned the women over, Baron immediately noticed the pointed ears of an Eldar as he did this, he laughed to himself as he noticed her black hair.

"Well that was easier than expected, I thought I'd have to turn this world upside down and shake it violently to find you, but it seems that todays a lucky day"

Saying this Baron picked up the women and set her down in the back seat of his car, hoping against hope that she wouldn't wake up.

Baron then moved over to the driver's seat and started the car again, he started to turn around to go to his office but stopped

 _I should go to the office and throw her in a cell, but I just don't know, what if she's hurt or worse what if I just gave her a concussion? I really do hate my sense of kindness_

Baron then proceeded on his original path home, hoping he hadn't hurt her too bad.

* * *

 **It's a bit shorter than most of the chapters for this fic but my friend thought it was a good way to end the chapter, besides Baron hitting the Eldar women just screams cheesy romance doesn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Baron

Pulling into his driveway, Baron turned off the car and jumped out, opening the door to the back seat the Eldar women still lay across its length unconscious, damning himself he picked her up and walked to the front door.

Stepping inside he stumbled over to the couch and set her down, Baron then went over to the other couch and turned on the holo to an old holodrama.

After about an hour he heard someone groaning from the other couch, Baron paused the show and looked over to see the women sitting up on the couch clutching her side in pain, she flinched when she noticed him watching only a few feet away, Baron only smiled at the women and raised a hand to stop her.

"You must be in a lot of pain, I hear getting hit by a car does that to people" Baron smiled but the women just started at him.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Baron Arbitor Enforcer of Orbel, it's nice to meet you" again Baron smiled at her and this time the women didn't seem as timid.

"I-…I'm Roslyn" the woman said before looking down at the coffee table in between the two of them, Baron noticed "If you're afraid I'm going to hurt you, don't be just relax" Baron said

Roslyn looked on for a few moments before she managed to look, Roslyn watched Baron with suspicion "I have a question for you if you don't mind, why are you get here, Orbel that is" Baron said.

"Why should I answer to you mon-keigh" Roslyn said

Baron looked at Roslyn "Ok I'll put it this way, if you don't tell me what I want to know I'll be forced to bring you to the station and we both know what most humans do to Eldar and the other xenos races" Baron said putting an emphasis on human.

Roslyn glared at Baron "I was on a ship home when we were attacked" she said.

Baron took a drink from his cup and set it down "So that sort of explains how you got here, but now that I think about it weren't you the one stealing food from people when they were out working the fields, so why was that? there had to be others or even a way to call for help, right?"

Roslyn looked away sadly "actually I was the only survivor, I was the only one to go to an escape vessel, the others thought they should die fighting"

Baron nodded "I'm sorry to hear that, but that doesn't excuse you from stealing from hard working people"

"well none of this would've happened if you mon-keigh didn't shoot our ship down, so it's your fault that I had to resort to stealing food" Roslyn said hotly.

"look I understand I want to help, but to do that would brand me as a traitor" Baron said apologetically

Roslyn shook her head and bolted up from the couch, before Baron could even react, she grabbed the glass from the table and broke it, she then leapt at Baron landing on his chest placing the broken glass at his throat "umm…sorry?" he said trying very hard not to cut his own throat.

"I need you to bring me home" Roslyn said pushing the glass a bit harder against Barons throat.

"well where exactly is home, I can't really help if I don't know where to go" Baron said backing away from the glass in her hand.

Roslyn pushed the glass down even harder drawing a few drops of blood "the Craftworld Altansar"

Baron almost felt like slitting his own throat after hearing the name Altansar "that has to be more than half the galaxy away, how you expect me to get you there? I don't have a ship that I can just take to go wherever I want" Baron said while knowing perfectly well that he did have a ship, but he wasn't stupid, he didn't want the Imperium tracking his ship and marking him as a deserter, or even worse a Heretic.

Roslyn looked angered by this, but she still didn't budge "That doesn't matter I still want you to take me home, I don't care by what means, just do as I say"

Baron nodded "I'll do it, just please put the glass down" she didn't, and baron let of a sigh.

"okay we'll find a ship tomorrow, but for tonight you and I just need to rest, it's gonna be a very long road trip. Now if you don't mind can you please put the glass" wincing as it cut a little deeper.

Roslyn seemed to think about that for a minute "fine, but in return I demand a bed to sleep in" saying this she removed the glass and got off Baron.

"I guess you can sleep in my bed, as long as your fine sleeping in the same bed as me" Baron said rubbing his neck.

Roslyn glared at Baron "There is no way that I'll be sharing a bed with you Mon-keigh, you'll be sleeping out here" with that Roslyn turned to the hallway and began searching for the bedroom.

Baron decided it better not to argue with a violent Eldar, and with that decided he got up and stepped into the bathroom.

Baron stared at the mirror and ran a hand across his thick stubble, He really didn't feel like shaving at all. A shower on the other hand sounded nice, so Baron stripped down and turned the shower on, He soon realized his mistake when he received a face full of cold water. After letting it warm up he stepped into the shower warm embrace and let himself relax.

Roslyn was sitting quietly on the bed, when she heard running water, the sound reminded her of a luxurious shower in which she could let all the days worries be washed away along with the dirt and grime. It seemed pleasant, so she stood and went searching for the source of the noise.

She walked slowly into the living room only to see it empty. _The Mon-keigh must have had another place to sleep, good I didn't want to see his face after what he suggested, I mean really? Sleep in in the same bed as one such as I, who does he think he is?_

Roslyn huffed and continued, she stepped down the hall and entered the bathroom. Immediately Roslyn began removing her clothes and setting them on a shelf next to another set of clothes. Now divested of her clothes Roslyn opened the shower, only to find a naked Baron facing away from her.

Instead of berating him and running him out, she just stared at his back and forearms which showed the left-over scar of a plasma burn. Roslyn stepped forward in a daze and ran her hand down the length of the scar, surprised Baron spun around to face his attacker, to see Roslyn's naked form come into view instead.

"Wha-…wha-… what are you doing in here" Baron asked faltering

"I came to take a shower isn't that obvious" Roslyn stated plainly Baron blushed and looked away "I think I'm done so I'm just gonna go and uh…get dressed now" saying this Baron made his way around Roslyn and out of the shower.

 _What is wrong with that women, first she insults me and forces me out of my room then she tries taking a shower with me, what the hell. Then again, she really was beautiful so it's not like I hated it, with those long legs, and that long raven black hair draped over her shoulders, the curves of her hips, those large ampl-_ "NO, no, no, no, I can't be distracted, I just have to get her to Altansar" Baron said as he leaned against the bathroom door.

Baron sat like that for a minute until his heart stopped having a panic attack, he then went back into the living room to try and get some sleep on the couch.

When morning came Baron rolled over in his bed letting out a loud yawn, only for it to be cut off by a yelp as he hit the floor. Baron sat up and looked around "Oh yeah, that Eldar…Roslyn took my bed". Baron stood up and stretched, he stepped over to the window and pulled aside the curtains. No light came through, only the darkness of the early morning hours greeted him.

Baron shrugged and let the curtain fall. He made his way to his room and opened the door quietly. Peeking his head inside Baron saw Roslyn ungracefully spread out on the bed, drool dribbling from the corner of her mouth, her hair draped everywhere, one of her legs hanging off the side, and in her arms, she was hugging a pillow.

Baron starred at her stunned for a moment, he snapped out it and tiptoed into the room heading for the closet, he opened it to reveal six different outfits Baron looked through them and then decided on his Arbiter uniform, a pair of armored pants, a grey shirt with a black long coat, a carapace chest piece over the coat, all topped off with a small helm that he set off to the side. Once clothed Baron reached further into his closet drawing a Chainsword and a plasma pistol. Attaching these to his belt, he moved over to Roslyn's side and shook Roslyn roughly.

"what are you doing" Roslyn said as she rubbed her eyes.

"we leave in thirty minutes, get ready" Baron said before turning around and walking into the living room.

In the living room Baron waited for Roslyn, after twenty minutes she stepped out, her hair brushed, and her clothes on.

Roslyn glared daggers at Baron "why did you wake me at such an early hour, you better have a good reason for this Mon-keigh"

Baron chuckled softly "yeah, we're getting off this crop infested rock".

Baron stopped and looked Roslyn up and down "wait here", Baron stepped away leaving Roslyn alone. She sat on the couch and huffed "stupid Mon-keigh thinks he can order me around".

She watched him come back with something in his hand "here wear this, it'll hide your features a bit better than your hair" Baron said holding the cloth out.

Roslyn grabbed the cloth from his hand, it was a hooded robe "and this is going to help get a ship how?"

Baron shook his head "it won't help us get a ship, but it will make it easier to get on a ship"

Baron watched bemusedly as Roslyn put on the robe, the entire time doing so she pouted. "come on, it's not like it's gonna hurt you, just hurry up we need to leave before the shuttles leave"

Roslyn stared up at Baron "shuttle?' her gaze hardened "what do you mean by shuttle"

"Well, it means we're taking a shuttle off planet, it's the easiest way off planet. We can't just take a ship, not without being blown to millions of tiny pieces, so yeah shuttle it is" Baron said shrugging.

"Now come on" Baron said grabbing his bag and walking towards the door.

Roslyn stood and began to follow "what do you have in the bag?" she said as they reached the door.

"Oh, just the necessities, you know things like credits, ammo, explosives. The essentials" Baron said as he walked out.

He opened the trunk and threw in his bag, and strolled over to the driver's side and got in. Roslyn followed his example and got in the car.

As they were driving down the road Roslyn looked out the window, she did this for a good ten minutes when she pointed out the window "What are those animals there, Mon-keigh?"

Baron slowed the car and looked over to the animals in question "Those are horses, wait have you never seen one before?"

Roslyn shook her head "No, we don't have them on our world, but they're beautiful aren't they"

Baron began to laugh "Those things may seem beautiful on the outside, but once you get to know one, you'll begin to realize that they're just shitty cars that shit, bite, and kick, honestly I don't know why people like the damn things".

Baron and Roslyn began to see more buildings and homes after an hour of driving, Baron looked over to Roslyn "We're gonna take a little detour" saying this Baron took a sharp right and drove into a small driveway.

He opened his door and motioned for Roslyn to follow "What are we doing Mon-keigh, I thought we were obtaining a shuttle off world" Roslyn said.

"Well we are, it's just that you need to show your credentials or some other form of identification to get on one" Baron said as he knocked on the door of the old house.

It took a minute, but eventually a small man opened the door, he stepped out scratching his arms "What do you want man, I gave you the info you wanted, you said you'd leave me alone" the little man said.

Baron took the man by the shoulder "Yeah, but I need a little favor. You see I have this woman here, and she needs some credentials to get off world, can you do that?"

The man looked over at Roslyn "Why, what's in it for me?"

Baron hung his head "Then how about this" Baron drew his plasma pistol and pressed it against the man's chest.

"You do it or I kill you, ending your pitiful life. How does that sound Hank?" Baron crooned softly.

Hank put his hands in front of him "I can do whatever you want man, just put the gun down."

Baron nodded and holstered the plasma pistol, stepping inside Hank pointed to a table "Sit over there and wait while I go get it set up".

They sat down, and in a few minutes, Hank returned holding a box "Mam would you come over here for a second".

Roslyn stood "What is it that you want of me?"

Hank pulled a camera out "Just stand by the wall, and remove your hood please"

Baron stood now "Hank just so you know she's gonna need a little _work_ on her photo" he said placing his hand on his plasma pistol. Baron then nodded to Roslyn, and she slowly pulled down her hood.

"Wait she's an E-Eldar, Baron you didn't say anything about a Xenos, you know what happens to people that help them don't you? If anyone finds out it's like instant death" Hank said beginning to shake.

Baron nodded "Yes, and I'm helping her get home, now I just need you to set up everything and we'll be gone" Baron lifted the plasma pistol out of its holster "If you even breath a word about this, you know what'll happen right?" Baron said as he placed the plasma pistol on the table.

Hank gulped "Y-y-yeah, I understand. Mam please look at the camera" Hank took the photo and immediately sat down and started working.

Roslyn looked over to Baron "You Mon-keigh are so barbaric sometimes" she then sat down and closed her eyes.

Silence enveloped the room for the next hour, the sounds of clicking, and notifications only broke the silence every once and a while. Until Hank leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles.

"There, all done, you happy now?" Hank said as he stretched his sore fingers, Baron stood and walked behind Hank reading through the information "looks good to me, you even hid the ears well the photo"

Hank nodded and handed Baron a small tab "It has all her 'personal' info on it, now please get out of my house"

Baron smiled "Thanks Hank, oh just so you know I won't be on planet for awhile so have fun while I'm gone"

Baron walked out he door with Roslyn in tow, the instant they were outside she pulled out of his grasp "The next time you dare to take my arm with your dirty hands, I will cut them from your arms" then she opened the car door and sat down.

Baron ran his hand through his hair as he started the car "Look when we arrive at the port, you're gonna have to put on the hood and follow my directions, do you understand?"

Roslyn nodded "I'll trust your judgement Mon-keigh"

Baron held tightly to the wheel, as he stared out towards the spaceport. He took one last deep breath then opened the door, he went back and opened the trunk taking his bag.

Baron opened Roslyn's door smiling, she stepped out and held out her hand begrudgingly, Baron took it and walked her to the spaceport.

Entering the port, Baron led Roslyn to the clerk desk, as they approached, they heard the two clerks talking "-ere's no way you can sell that in the next hour" the clerk on the other side said, Baron coughed to catch their attention.

The clerk closest to him perked up "Oh A-Arbi-Arbitor, what is it that you want today" he said before bowing slightly.

Baron looked up at the list of flights and their destinations "I'll take the Delta private shuttle to Forraliss"

The Clerk nodded and typed something into his terminal before handing Baron two small stubs "Here you are Sir, please enjoy your trip".

Baron once again took Roslyn's hand and made his way towards the indicated gate. He set his bag down for the guards to inspect it. The Guardsmen's eyes nearly shot out of his head as he investigated the bag "I-I'm just gonna forget that I saw this Arbitor, have a nice trip Sir".

With that Baron retrieved his bag and stepped aboard the shuttle.

As they situated themselves the speakers crackled to life "This is your pilot speaking, I'd like to thank you for choosing Delta, and I hope we all have a nice quiet flight. So, sit back and relax as we make our way to Forraliss"

Baron smiled and leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes.

 **There, I know that this took a while, but I've been busy pre-writing the next few chapters, and I've also been busy with a few of the other fanfics, I hope you aren't too mad at me.**

 **Sincerely, Kriegslied**


End file.
